Backpacks have existed for several centuries, and they are ubiquitous today. Backpacks, over the course of history, have been called by a number of different names including the aforementioned backpack, but also rucksack, knapsack, sack, or even simply bag.
Originally, backpacks were little more than a sack having a plurality of loops, typically leather, through which a person's arms would fit such that the sack would be suspended by the straps and against the person's back. The sack may have a flap or be cinched to allow the sack to be open and closed.
Modern backpacks are very sophisticated as compared to the original backpacks described above. Modern backpacks are typically made from technical fabrics making them abrasion and water resistant as well as comfortable as the backpack can be padded where it contacts a body. Modern backpacks also are balanced and shaped to carry weight proportionally on the person to minimize stresses and the like. Still other features of modern backpacks include multiple and specially designed pockets and pouches for items, such as, for example, iPads, mobile phones, MP3 players, laptop computers, other handheld electronics, and the like. Backpacks may include wire channels or harnesses to allow wires to be routed through the backpack for earphones and power cords. In some cases, the backpack may have a frame or the like.
With the improvements in modern backpacks, backpacks have even replaced the briefcase for many people in the workforce. In other words, backpacks are used in personal and professional settings in the United States and throughout the world. However, despite the improvements, backpacks still suffer drawbacks and may be improved. For example, backpacks typically have loose straps that require adjustment to be worn comfortably. Additionally, the backpack may be unsecured across the front of the person or, at best, be secured by a chest strap and snap buckle, which may further inhibit the comfortable wearing of the backpack.
Against this background, it is desirous to develop improved backpacks.